Honmei Choko
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Las otras mujeres de la aldea le habían dicho que el Honmei choko era la perdición de los hombres ¡Nada más los atrae que algo hecho por tí! Este fic participa en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


_**Honmei choko**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Maldición, maldición, maldición"_

Karui apagó la llama de la estufa. Miró para comprobar que definitivamente se había quemado.

–Idiota –se dijo –era sólo calentarla ¿Ni eso podías?.

Karui era un desastre en la cocina, entonces ¿Por qué en ese momento trataba de esforzarse cocinando algo tan complicado -para ella- como chocolate? Algo llamado el día de San Valentín.

Las otras mujeres de la aldea le habían dicho que el _Honmei choko_ era la perdición de los hombres ¡Nada más los atrae que algo hecho por tí!

Choji no era exigente, pero Karui sentía la necesidad de consentir a su esposo con algo delicioso hecho por ella misma. Él adoraba la comida.

Era el primer San Valentín que pasaban juntos, puesto sólo llevaban siete meses casados.

Karui vació la olla y la lavó por tercera vez.

–A la mierda con el _"La tercera es la vencida"_ –gruñó.

La Akimichi había aprovechado que su marido estaba de misión para darle la sorpresa de los chocolates hechos por ella, junto a la otra sorpresa que había descubierto la semana anterior.

Se apoyó en el lavaplatos y suspiró. Pudo haber aceptado la ayuda que le habían brindado, pero era tan terca y orgullosa que prefería hacer las cosas a su manera, ni a su suegra le había pedido ayuda.

–¿Que más toca? A veces una ayuda no está de más.

 ** _._**

Tocó la puerta de la gran casa y una mujer robusta la atendió.

–Karui, querida –le dijo sonriendo.

–Buenas... –Karui estaba un poco sonrojada –Es que hoy llega Choji y es San Valentín... Intenté hacer chocolate...

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Sí.

–Pasa, no hay problema –entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina en donde empezó a sacar los ingredientes para indicarle como preparar el chocolate para su esposo.

Con ayuda, el preparar chocolate no era tan difícil, sólo necesitó un intento para que saliera exitoso. Se sentaron un rato mientras los chocolates se enfriaban.

– ¿Cuando piensan tener hijos? –preguntó la mujer logrando que Karui se pusiera nerviosa. Evadiendo la pregunta se levantó con la excusa de que tal vez Choji había llegado, tomó los chocolates, dio las gracias y salió. Daba la casualidad que Choji si había llegado ya a su casa.

– ¡Karui! –dijo el Akimichi con una sonrisa que a Karui le enternecía, amaba eso de él. Choji se acercó a su esposa, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó haciéndola girar, Karui rió y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Feliz día de San Valentín –le extendió los chocolates cuando la bajó. Choji le dio una sonrisa brillante y otro beso –Espero que te guste, los hice yo misma ¡Y vaya que difícil!

–Me imagino que estarán deliciosos –antes de que Choji se metiera un chocolate a la boca, Karui le tomó la mano

–Te tengo otra sorpresa –dirigió la mano de su esposo a su vientre– ¿Adivina quien va a ser papá?

El brillo en los ojos de Choji fue lo que necesitó para sentirse satisfecha.

 ** _Nota: En Japón la tradición del día de San Valentín es que las mujeres le entreguen chocolates al hombre._**

 ** _la honmei-choko (本命チョコ_** ** _), que se dona a la persona que se ama, entonces a su novio o marido, o alguien de quien se está enamorada, y al quien se quiere declarar su amor o hacerle entender sus sentimientos. Este chocolate se prepara preferiblemente en casa con sus propias manos y embalado cuidadosamente, o se compra en las tiendas, pero se elige una marca valiosa y costosa, envuelto en paquetes particulares._**

 ** _Tenía rato que no escribía de Choji y Karui! 7w7 y pensé ¿Qué regalo de San Valentín sería perfecto para mi gordito favorito? ¡Tiene que ser entregado por Karui! Pensé en chocolates y un bebé XD_**

 ** _Además sabía un poco de esa tradición Japonesa, y me gusta bastante que allá la mujer tome la iniciativa de dar regalos y más si es chocolate... 7w7_**

 ** _Esperó que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Esperó sus reviews!_**


End file.
